


Sunshine

by Iorhael



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iorhael/pseuds/Iorhael
Summary: Bucky trusts Steve to defreeze him when Steve finds a way to heal him.





	Sunshine

_Two years ago_

"When do you think you're ready to get out of that cryo?" They sat side by side on Bucky's hospital bed, leaning into each other. Steve ran his fingers down Bucky's hair, sometimes turning sideways to nuzzle into Bucky's neck or ear.

"I don't know. Never?"

Steve swallowed a bubbling sob. "You can't do that. I need you. I need to have you with me. I need to be with you."

"Stevie, you know I can't. I don't believe in myself."

"No." Steve squeezed Bucky's hand. "You're a good man. You won't do anything bad again."

Bucky just rested his head on Steve's shoulder, not saying a word.

"Hey, Bucky?" Steve said quietly. "What if I tell you I'm going to find you a way to heal? Will you trust me enough to let me wake you up when the time comes?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not just going to sit back and relax. I'll travel around the world to find the best healers. And T'Challa is going to try out some designs for your new arm night and day until he finds the best one. We are going to get what we want, Bucky, and when it happens, I'll get back to you."

Bucky palmed Steve's face, tears brimming in his eyes. "You'll do all that for me?"

It was so easy for Steve to lean in and kiss those lips. "You'll be healed, my Buck Buck."

***

_Now_

A long low moan dragged Steve to the waking world. He yawned, rubbed his eyes, and squinted at the sight of Bucky stretching his shirtless toned body. Steve tried to suppress a shudder and failed. Bucky looked like a god with golden rays of the sun simmering around him from the background. He turned his head to face Steve, his hair fluttering and draping down the sides of his chiseled face.

"Good morning." Bucky's smile was as bright as the said sun, a smile Steve once thought he'd never seen again.

Steve sat up. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Bucky flexed the fingers of his new, dark-hued metal arm. "I'm good." He smiled. "Well, never better, actually. This arm is great. I know I shouldn't have been too attached to my old metal arm, but I did like it. That one was really flexible, among other things. But this one is a lot better."

"That's awesome, then."

"Thanks, Steve."

"Hey, I didn't make that arm."

Bucky shoved at Steve's upper arm playfully with his fist. "Of course not, silly. I mean, thank you for convincing me to agree to defreeze me when you find the solutions to my problems."

"A part of the reason for that was actually my own selfishness."

Bucky shrugged. "I don't care. I've missed you, too."

"You can't miss me when you're unconscious."

"You have no idea what I dreamed about when I was unconscious." Bucky winked.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So, how's your consultation?"

"It's fine. We get along well, Dr. Strange and me."

"You're meeting him again today, aren't you?"

"I am. Are you coming with me?"

"Sure, Buck." Steve patted the side of Bucky's face and thumbed his cheekbone. Bucky leaned into his hand and got closer as he moved and kissed Steve.

"You see the sun out there?" he whispered into Steve's mouth.

"What about it?" said Steve in whispers, too.

"That's you. You're the sunshine in my life."

Steve had to retreat a little to see Bucky clearer. "Buck, is that you?"

"Shut up." Bucky hit his shoulder and laughed. "I'm being serious here and I mean what I said. Without you, I'd still be living in that dark pit of my Hydra life."

"Hush, there's no such thing. You were dragged into it, captured and forced to live in it. But now you're free and healing. And it's all because of you. Yourself. Not me."

"But you're wrong there, Steve. If you didn't say those words--"

"What words?"

_"I'm with you till the end of the line."_

That silenced Steve. The memory of the fight above one of the Insight ships came rushing back to him. "Buck..."

Bucky hugged him tight. "I'm right, right? You're my sunshine and I don't want to lose it."

Steve squeezed him and withdrew to shower him with kisses. "You're not going to lose it. Ever."

 

***


End file.
